User blog:BMHKain/Upcoming Battle Hints (BMHKain Styled)
Yeah, I'm not doing seasons anymore either... but it was probably for the best. Anyways, from hereon out, you're going to have to guess my crap. They'll be more for every couple correct guesses. But you'll have to wait for the fights I am already doing to be complete. and no, there is no actual order; just whatever I feel like it. Enjoy your guessing! Character Reveal Hints Samus Aran (METROID) vs ??? (Hint 1: OH SHIT! NOT A KICKASS CHARACTER VS SUCKASS CHARACTER FIGHT- LET ALONE A COPYRIGHT INFRINGED CHARACTER FIGHTING A BADASS HEROINE!!! Hint 2: She comes from the worst fighting game ever made (The only reason everyone hates SHAQ FU, it that they don't know what a bad fighter REALLY is; compare both games, SHAQ FU is like Ocarina of Time...!). Hint 3: She comes from an abomination of a terror caller HYPERNOVA. Hint 4: Actually, I goofed. The character is a robot, and its origin is H'EAVY' NOVA. TЁЯRA's Magnum Opus tune has nothing to do with this Stinker. Hint 5: ___V_ D.O.L.L. The rest should be obvious enough...) Delsin Rowe vs ??? (Hint 1: Is there any hope for a good DmC character people CAN agree with me on?! Hint 2: Her name is the same as a Gravity Rush character. Hint 3: It's not Raven.) Bass (MEGAMAN) vs (Hint 1: An old Idea beating a dead horse... Hint 2: A major antagonist in a Doujin MEGAMAN clone that's surprising good. Hint 3: An Ex-Schwarzkruez member who held Spiritia Rosenberg hostage and is an ally of Iris Sepperin. Hint 4: SPOILER! Underneath her clothes is actually a clone of the Protagonist of the second game.) Noire (NEPTUNIA) vs (Hint 1: Toxsa: You bitch. Hint 2: If you haven't guessed yet, she's from TENKAI KNIGHTS. Hint 3: She hates Male life yet is willing to ally herself with Gen/Dromus, and ultimately, Villius. Hint 4: Despite her hating on males, it's for the same reason she has a Yandere Crush on Guren/Bravenwolf Tenkai Firestrike. What?!) Zero Kurogane (ZERO G BEYBLADE) vs ??? (Hint 1: WHY THE HELL SHOULD IT BREAK!? Hint 2: He comes from a surprising good Children's movie but is just as stupid as Vaut Aoi of BEYBLADE BURST until near the end of the flick... Hint 3: He creates things with LEGO. Nuff Said.) Godzilla (Eponymous Series) vs ??? (Hint 1: If you really want to call yourselves Gods Japan, fight this Western Monster, and WIN. Hint 2: HOLY SHIT! MAGIC: the Gathering has a KAIJU?! Hint 3: Not a God, Dragon, or Eldrich Abomination (Sorry Emrakul.) Hint 4: Not even a Legendary. Just a Stupid Fat Bitch) Iris (GAMERA) vs ??? (Hint 1: Since when do the kids fend for themselves?! Hint 2: I hate Akira Toriyama, and I hate her for being more powerful than SUPERMAN. Hint 3: Dr. Slump should be proud of this machine.) Nahiri (MAGIC: the Gathering) vs ??? (Hint 1: Sure, she is against Artifice, but she means well for Bushiroad... Hint 2: She is a G UNIT Character that would make Freyalise of MAGIC: the Gathering proud; Hell, I'd ship her and such a character ANYDAY. ^_^ Hint 3: Yggdrasil. Nuff Said. Hint 4: She is one with Gaea, and is a Rank 4 card from the Continent of Zoo of Planet Cray.) Ginga Hagane (METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE) vs ??? (Hint 1: Two things Ginga: STFU about the Blader's Spirit, and Your Bey is powerful enough without it. Anywho, this will be a battle of ALL GALAXIES! Hint 2: By now, this Baseball playing preteen should be able to take out a creature coming out of a TOY after beating Giygas. He comes from Mother 2.) The Wretched thing in the Attic (YuGiOh!) vs ??? (Hint 1: The weakest of their species... That still have power in some way... Hint 2: If Magikarp is powerful enough to jump over a mountain than the answer is the next worst thing...) Biolith Bomber (THE EYE OF JUDGMENT) vs ??? (Hint 1: DOGS OF WAR! A MAN OF HATE! Hint 2: Remember Dancouga? Yeah, it's that one section that everyone likes apparently... Hint 3: That section is piloted by the leader of the group.) Aiwhen (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: Kickass FM2K character vs Shitty FM2K Character. Hint 2: Wonderful World vs Dong Dong Never Die. Hint 3: Maybe... http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/DongDongNeverDie could help...) Eldio (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: WHAT IS WITH YOU, CLOWN?! Hint 2: Psychotic Assassin vs Psychotic Clown that needs therapy from a little girl. Hint 3: Is from STREET FIGHTER III.) Optimus Prime (TRANSFORMERS) vs ??? (Hint 1: If he's the most powerful Autobot, let's see him take on Bushiroad's most powerful Mech! Hint 2: This is the Dimensional Police! We have you surrounded Rogue Mech! Surrender or face Justice in the face!) Kero (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs ??? (Hint 1: Sure it's a Majo Shoujo animal mascot fight, but do you really want the winged beast that can transform into something badass to lose? Hint 2: I suppose disintegrating him should be enough to kill him?) Seija Kijin (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs ??? (Hint 1: Space is ridiculous... Hint 2: Criminal vs Embodiment of Space) Robo-Fortune (SKULLGIRLS) vs ??? (Hint 1: I don't approve of this bot in any way... Unlike some... (Glares at the Chinese looking robot.) Hint 2: The Fang of her Arcana causes 5th Degree Burns...) Big Band (SKULLGIRLS) vs ??? (Hint 1: She almost killed her younger sister. She was sobbing her eyes out in defeat... JERK! Hint 2: She was previously one of the good guys until her status as Phantom grew a consciousness...) Weiss (ARCANA HEART) vs ??? (Hint 1: A master in the art of the sword... Potentially able to lift any blade and use it... Hint 2: He only appeared in one game of his series, and it's known to suck.) Galford (SAMURAI SHODOWN) vs ??? (Hint 1: Partner fight with actually useful allies. Hint 2: NOT a Trainer, Digidestined, TCG Player, or anything like that...) Jubei (BlazBlue) vs ??? (Hint 1: Why won't you ever play as Jubei?! Try asking again; only this time, to Es about Him...!) Akuma (STREET FIGHTER) vs ??? (Hint 1: I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS GUY IS IN A FIGHTING GAME THIS SHITTY!!! I thought the CD-I was terrible...) Reisen (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs ??? (Hint 1: Lunatic Red Eyes vs UNLIMITED... POWAAAAH!!!) ??? vs ??? (Hint: Planet Cray vs The Multiverse... Redux.) ??? vs ??? (Hint 1: "Death", and Despair vs Hope for all that is lost... Hint 2: BlazBlue vs NEPTUNIA. Hint 3: Justice never wins against Death Incarnate; Even if she moved to another franchise completely against the former's creator's wishes. Jackasses. Hint 4: Prinny Fanslut vs Someone who probably would believe Prinnies are an abomination to death itself... Hint 5: The IMPERATOR vs The EX-Defender of Justice (Until DISGAEA...)...) ???/??? vs ???/??? (Hint 1: Obscure Fighting Game Duo vs Famous Fighting Game Duo (Not Ryu or Ken.)... Hint 2: EAST VS WEST to the end! Hint 3: Wonderful World vs KILLER INSTINCT sibling fight! AW YEAH!) Confirmed Battles ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Crona vs Lunathia.png|Crona vs Lunathia ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba.png|Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII God Eater vs Squall Leonhart.png|God Eater vs Squall Leonhart ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai.png|Hakumen vs Atomic Samurai ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak.png|Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII Dragonic Overlord THE END vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon.png|Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON ∅ MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis.png|EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza vs White Fatalis (WIP) ONE MINUTE MELEE Chara vs Emrakul.png|Chara vs Emrakul ONE MINUTE MELEE Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa.png|Shovel Knight vs Kurumi Ebisuzawa ONE MINUTE MELEE Neko-Suke vs Greninja.png|Neko-Suke vs Greninja ONE MINUTE MELEE Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro.png|Alphys vs Nitori Kawashiro ONE MINUTE MELEE Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord.png|Sabrewulf vs Arlinn Kord ONE MINUTE MELEE Papi ve Harpie Lady.png|Papi vs Harpie Lady ONE MINUTE MELEE Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Suguri ONE MINUTE MELEE Tusk vs Ryuza.png|Tusk vs Ryuza ONE MINUTE MELEE Fuga vs Guido Mista.png|Fuga vs Guido Mista ONE MINUTE MELEE Froslass vs Yukio.png|Froslass vs Yukio ONE MINUTE MELEE Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard.png|Hong Meiling vs Terry Bogard ONE MINUTE MELEE Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac.png|Ocean Dragon vs Sash Lilac ONE MINUTE MELEE Reizei Abane vs Avacyn.png|Reizei Abane vs Avacyn ONE MINUTE MELEE Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Prime).png|Shulk vs Ob Nixilis (Human Form) ONE MINUTE MELEE Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto.png|Little Mac vs Burai Yamamoto ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji vs Jodie Holmes ONE MINUTE MELEE The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux.png|The 12th Doctor vs Atheon, Time's Conflux ONE MINUTE MELEE Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane.png|Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs Elder God Demonbane ONE MINUTE MELEE Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos.png|Meroune Lorelei vs Phalamos ONE MINUTE MELEE Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen.png|Buzz Lightyear vs Xenomorph Queen ONE MINUTE MELEE MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing.png|MEGA Scizor vs Stingwing ONE MINUTE MELEE Saitama vs Master Asia.png|Saitama vs Master Asia ONE MINUTE MELEE The Scout vs Sasari.png|The Scout vs Sasari ONE MINUTE MELEE Alex Mann vs Canaan.png|Alex Mann vs Canaan ONE MINUTE MELEE Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko.png|Hank J. Wimbleton vs Toyosatomimi no Miko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee.png|Kenshiro vs Bruce Lee ONE MINUTE MELEE Shoko vs Zombina.png|Shoko vs Zombina ONE MINUTE MELEE Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Clover vs Ragna the Bloodedge ONE MINUTE MELEE Shantae vs Hoopa.png|Shantae vs Hoopa ONE MINUTE MELEE Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara.png|Ange Ushiromiya vs Sakuya Kawahara ONE MINUTE MELEE Tibalt vs Lea.png|Tibalt vs Lea ONE MINUTE MELEE Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura.png|Ayano Aishi vs Ryoko Asakura ONE MINUTE MELEE Polygon Man vs God Hand.png|Polygon Man vs God Hand ONE MINUTE MELEE Unicorn vs Kirin.png|Unicorn vs Kirin ONE MINUTE MELEE Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa.png|Uberhero vs Raiko Horikawa ONE MINUTE MELEE TR-8R vs Waldstein.png|TR-8R vs Waldstein ONE MINUTE MELEE Chop Chop vs Snimon.png|Chop Chop vs Snimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli.png|Erron Black vs Gyro Zeppeli ONE MINUTE MELEE Neva vs Papyrus.png|Neva vs Papyrus ONE MINUTE MELEE Toa Onua vs Antauri.png|Toa Onua vs Antauri ONE MINUTE MELEE Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas.png|Amatsumagatsuchi vs Nicol Bolas ONE MINUTE MELEE Kiki vs Kisuke.png|Kiki vs Kisuke ONE MINUTE MELEE Po vs Xiong Mao.png|Po vs Xiong Mao ONE MINUTE MELEE The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman.png|The Mighty Atom vs Cyberman ONE MINUTE MELEE Destoroyah vs Suu.png|Destoroyah vs Suu ONE MINUTE MELEE Iris Heart vs Moge-ko.png|Iris Heart vs Moge-ko ONE MINUTE MELEE Kriller vs Monstro.png|Kriller vs Monstro ONE MINUTE MELEE Lynx vs Felicia.png|Lynx vs Felicia ONE MINUTE MELEE Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic.png|Blitztank vs Mecha Sonic ONE MINUTE MELEE Combattler V vs Precursor.png|Combattler V vs Precursor ONE MINUTE MELEE Madotsuki vs Ashiok.png|Madotsuki vs Ashiok ONE MINUTE MELEE Makadan vs Mienshao.png|Makadan vs Mienshao ONE MINUTE MELEE Mira vs Friede.png|Mira vs Friede ONE MINUTE MELEE Yuuki Terumi vs Raven.png|Yuuki Terumi vs Raven ONE MINUTE MELEE μ no. 12 vs Asura.png|μ no. 12 vs Asura ONE MINUTE MELEE Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel.png|Chandra Nalaar vs Zeref Dragneel ONE MINUTE MELEE Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter.png|Jotaro Kujo vs Black☆Rock Shooter ONE MINUTE MELEE Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long.png|Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long ONE MINUTE MELEE RED vs Toshizo Hijikata.png|RED vs Toshizo Hijikata ONE MINUTE MELEE Rundas vs Enja.png|Rundas vs Enja ONE MINUTE MELEE Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri.png|Sayaka Miki vs Yohko Asagiri ONE MINUTE MELEE Asriel Dreemurr vs Corona.png|Asriel Dreemurr vs Corona ONE MINUTE MELEE Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe.png|Demon Eyes Kyo vs Sabe ONE MINUTE MELEE Dizzy vs Sue.png|Dizzy vs Sue ONE MINUTE MELEE Empath vs Hata no Kokoro.png|Empath vs Hata no Kokoro ONE MINUTE MELEE Ermac vs Psycho Mantis.png|Ermac vs Psycho Mantis ONE MINUTE MELEE Freyalise vs Warhead.png|Freyalise vs Warhead ONE MINUTE MELEE Gambit vs Spade.png|Gambit vs Spade ONE MINUTE MELEE Gideon Jura vs Justimon.png|Gideon Jura vs Justimon ONE MINUTE MELEE Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde.png|Jace Beleren vs Toa Orde ONE MINUTE MELEE Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath.png|Mumen Rider vs Cole MacGrath ONE MINUTE MELEE Nora Valkyre vs Platinum the Trinity.png|Nora Valkyrie vs Platinum the Trinity ONE MINUTE MELEE Undyne vs Yoko Ritona.png|Undyne vs Yoko Ritona Incorrect Guesses Chara vs Ulamog (MAGIC: the Gathering) Sash Lilac vs Spyro (Eponymous Series) Chara vs Kozilek (MAGIC: the Gathering) Reimu Hakurei vs Nyalra & Minimi (Diadra Empty) Shulk vs Nicol Bolas (MAGIC: the Gathering) The Scout vs Mononobe no Futo The Scout vs Sanae Kochiya Kiryu (GODZILLA) vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan (Eponymous Series) Hong Meiling vs Ken Masters (STREET FIGHTER) Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa Little Mac vs Hitmonchan (Pokemon) Little Mac vs Rouga Zenma (DAIBANCHO: Big Bang Age) Zombina vs Skeleton Princess (ADVENTURE TIME) Shantae vs Darkrai (Pokemon) Clover vs Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Polygon Man vs YAMI (Okami) Shantae VS Yvetal (Pokemon) Fight Order Crona (Soul Eater) vs Lunathia (Wonderful World) Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) God Eater (NEPTUNIA) vs Squall Leonhart (FINAL FANTASY VIII) Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs Reidak (BIONICLE) Dragonic Overlord "THE END" (CARDGIGHT! Vanguard) vs Ugin, the Spirit Dragon (MAGIC: the Gathering) EP: Ø MEGA Rayquaza (Pokémon) vs White Fatalis (MONSTER HUNTER) Neva (Wonderful World) vs Papyrus (UNDERTALE) Clover (CLOVERFIELD) vs Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chara (UNDERTALE) vs Emrakul (MAGIC: the Gathering) Tusk (KILLER INSTINCT Season 3) vs Ryuza (Wonderful World) Reimu Hakurei (TOUHOU PROJECT) vs Suguri (Eponymous Series) Shovel Knight (Eponymous Series) vs Kurumi Ebizusawa (Gakkou Gurashi) Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) vs Raven (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) The Mighty Atom (ASTRO BOY) vs Cyberman (DOCTOR WHO) Iris Heart (NEPTUNIA) vs Moke-ko (MOGEKO CASTLE) Shoko (ADVENTURE TIME) vs Zombina (Monster Musume) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain